La distancia no es la solución
by Nao Kon
Summary: Ranma no se decide por ninguna de sus prometidas, pero una verdad enterrada hacía muchos años cambiará sus decisiones.
1. Prológo

Este es mi primer fic de Ranma ½

Aclaració: Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

**La distancia no es la solución**

**Prólogo**

Hace dieciséis años la familia Tendo esperaba ansiosamente la llegada del tercer hijo de la pareja conformada por Soun y su bella esposa, sin embargo las cosas no salieron como se planeaba y a causa de una complicación la hija recién nacida de la pareja murió a los pocos minutos de haber llegado al mundo.

En el mismo hospital en el que la familia Tendo esperaba el despertar de la señora, había otra pareja que recibían gustosos la llegada de su segundo hijo, resulto ser una hermosa niña de cabello azabache y ojos chocolate, el primogénito de dicha pareja tenia tan solo cinco años y a su corta edad un enemigo desconocido para él amenazaba ya su joven existencia. La niña que recién llegaba al mundo correría el mismo riesgo, fue entonces cuando el joven padre escucho la desgracia de la familia que acababa de perder un hijo.

Aquel joven de nombre Tenjou se acerco a Soun para ofrecerle lo impensable, le daría a su hija, ellos estarían tranquilos sabiendo a su pequeña segura aunque lejos de su hogar y los Tendo tendrían a la hija que perdieron. Soun Tendo se llevo ese secreto consigo y lo ha llevado a cuestas desde aquel día en que mintió a su mujer para evitarle un gran sufrimiento.

Aquella criatura a la que pusieron el nombre de Akane creció feliz sin saber el secreto que guardaba su existencia…


	2. La cruda verdad

**Cap 2. La cruda verdad**

En Nerima llegaban los días de Invierno y ya se veía a todo el mundo con abrigos y diferentes ropajes para protegerse del clima, entre la multitud una joven de cabellos azabaches se distinguía acompañada del famoso chico de la trenza.

- Espero que esta vez no te tomes horas eligiendo un vestido y después termines comprando el primero que viste –

- Si no querías soportar eso, entonces no sé a que vienes – La chica avanzó rápidamente a la tienda de vestidos que más le gustaba.

- No pierdas el tiempo Akane cualquiera que te pongas te quedará igual –

- ¿Por? –

- Si le pones un vestido a una tabla, no por eso se verá como una mujer –

Lo siguiente fue un gran estruendo que delataba que el chico estaba ya incrustado en el suelo. Akane ni siquiera se quedó a comprar el dichoso vestido, salió hecha una furia del lugar y se perdió entre la multitud.

En el Dojo Tendo dos hombres charlaban en privado, uno de ellos llevaba el cabello largo de color negro, Soun miraba al personaje frente al él con el rostro lleno de consternación.

- Nunca dijiste que volverías por ella –

- Creí que no necesitaría decirlo, es mi hija, solo la necesitaba lejos del peligro pero ahora ya no es necesario que este lejos de su familia, a la que siempre ha pertenecido – El hombre frente a Soun se notaba bastante mas joven que el aludido, llevaba el cabello corto de color castaño y sus ojos verdes y sus ojos marrones estaban clavados en el dueño del Dojo.

- No, lo siento ella no sabe nada –

- Amigo Soun, realmente ¿Creyó que le entregaría a mi hija y nunca más volvería? –

- Es solo que han pasado dieciséis años –

- No importa cuanto tiempo haya transcurrido, ella es mi hija y usted debió suponer que no podría quedársela para siempre, así que deberá hablar con ella yo me quedaré aquí unos días más pero no me iré sin ella se lo aseguro – El hombre se puso de pie y se retiró del lugar.

- Akane…hija mía –

* * *

Akane caminaba de regreso a casa mientras que de Ranma ni sus luces, la chica iba realmente furiosa y es que Ranma la sacaba de sus casillas tan fácilmente, lo que más le molestaba de toda la situación era que él no parecía preocuparse por elegir a alguna de sus prometidas.

Pronto se escucho el grito de Saotome desde metros atrás de la chica, ella ni se inmuto y apresuro el paso para perderlo, Ranma fue más rápido y de un momento a otro ya estaba frente a ella sin ningún esfuerzo a lo cual ella solo le miro furiosa y siguió su camino.

- Oye, espera ¿Por qué me ignoras? – Pregunto el ojiazul

- … -

- Vamos Akane, fue un comentario inofensivo –

- … -

Pensó que la joven realmente debía estar furiosa pues un se molestaba en reclamarle y eso lo desesperaba. En algún punto del camino la azabache se vio atrapada entre el cuerpo del Saotome y la pared.

- Sabes que odio que me ignoren –

- Ya no discutiré más contigo, si te parezco tan plana como una tabla pues bien esa es tu opinión, ya no me importara lo que tengas que decir –

- … -

Esta vez fue él quien termino callado y para cuando reaccionó la chica estaba de vuelta en el camino al Dojo, transcurrieron breves minutos y estaban ya de vuelta en el Dojo, donde Soun les esperaba consternado.

- Akane – Habló Tendo.

- ¿Si papá? –

- Necesitamos hablar y es mejor que Ranma este presente, es el único a parte de ti que aún no lo sabe –

La chica se preocupo por el tono de voz y la mirada de su padre aún así le siguió en silencio hasta el Dojo junto a Ranma.

- Akane hay algo que debes saber y que te he ocultado durante mucho tiempo –

- Si es algo exclusivamente relacionado con Akane, creo que no debería estar aquí – Ranma se dispuso a ponerse de pie pero Soun lo detuvo.

- Lo es pero también debes saberlo tú – El patriarca de la familia Tendo comenzó a relatar.

_El día en que viniste al mundo mi esposa, Kasumi, Nabiki y yo esperábamos a que nos anunciarán la llegada de mi tercer hijo sin embargo el médico nos informó que el bebe nació muerto._

_Fue entonces cuando conocí a Tenjo Nagami… Tu verdadero padre, él me explicó que a su familia le habían amenazado con matar a su hijo primogénito y temía que quisieran hacerte daño a ti también por eso te entregue a mi esposa en lugar de la niña que perdimos y ellos hicieron pasar a esa pequeña como su hija._

_Desde aquel día has estado con nosotros, para mí eres mi hija y eso no cambiará pero ahora tu padre ha vuelto y pasado el peligro, te quiere a su lado._

Akane estaba pasmada, no creía lo que acababa de escuchar y pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos marrones.

- ¿Te…Tengo que irme? –

- Lo siento mi pequeña, yo nunca habría querido que esto pasara – Soun sintió como su pequeña se abalanzaba a sus brazos buscando consuelo mientras que Ranma les miraba totalmente confundido.

_- ¿Akane se…va? -_


	3. Conociendo mí mundo parte I

**Cap 2. Conociendo mí mundo parte I**

Tenía listas sus maletas, hoy vendría por ella su verdadero padre, estaba triste y su rostro lo mostraba con aquellos ojos hinchados y enrojecidos. Anoche junto a Kasumi y Nabiki hicieron una pijamada de despedida a la cual asistieron Shampoo y Ukyo.

Miraba a su alrededor y no podía creer que ya no volvería más a ese lugar donde creció y vivió toda su vida, su partida dejaba el camino libre a Shampoo y a Ukyo para conquistar a Ranma y pensaba que seguramente ellas estaban sumamente felices por su nueva vida pero no por ella sino por los beneficios que les traía.

Soun le miraba triste al igual que sus hermanas, porque lo seguirán siendo aún después de todo. Le hubiera gustado despedirse más afectuosamente de Ranma pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo añadiendo que desde ayer por la mañana no se le ha visto.

Según le dijo Soun, su padre venía desde Londres que es donde actualmente reside la familia Nagami, ¨Su familia¨. Todas sus cosas estaban ya en la sala y fuera de su ropa y objetos personales había dejado su habitación intacta.

Le vio entrar por la puerta principal, un hombre de alta estatura con el cabello castaño y unos bellos ojos verde oliva se acerco a ella; su rostro se veía gentil y prontamente le sonrió antes de estrechar su cuerpo entre sus brazos.

- Mi Akane, no sabes cuanto tiempo soñé con tenerte entre mis brazos – el hombre la estrechaba fuertemente como si temiera perderla de nuevo.

- Supongo – Contesto tímida la azabache correspondiendo al abrazo sutilmente.

- Espero que todo este listo, una nueva vida nos aguarda –

- Si – Respondió desganada antes de despedirse afectuosamente de la que hasta ahora fue su familia.

Con sus maletas ya en el auto se despidió una última vez antes de subir, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir cuando tuvo que irse sin despedirse de Ranma pues hasta el momento él nunca apareció.

Les tomo unos minutos llegar al aeropuerto, tendrían que esperar dos horas así que decidieron comer antes de que el vuelo saliera.

* * *

Ranma corría lo más que sus piernas le daban, esperaba no llegar muy tarde; en sus manos cargaba un paquete. Después de algunos minutos que le parecieron una eternidad al fin llego y decepcionado confirmó que había llegado demasiado tarde y ella ya no estaba.

- ¡Maldición! – Gritó al momento de golpear el pavimento.

* * *

El vuelo salió con destino a Londres y después de largas horas arribó en la capital de Gran Bretaña, Akane se sentía extraña en un mundo al cual no pertenecía pero al que tenía que adaptarse.

- ¡Amor! – Se escuchó a lo lejos.

La azabache se impactó al ver a una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera azabache y ojos marrones acompañada de una pequeña niña de no más de cinco años de cabello castaño peinado en dos pequeñas coletas y ojos verde oliva. Cuando llegaron donde ellas la mujer se lanzó a lo brazos del castaño y le plantó un beso, realmente el parecido que tenía con aquella mujer era sorprendente.

- ¡Bienvenida One-san! – Gritó la pequeña niña mientras corría a propinarle un tierno abrazo.

* * *

!Hola!, gracias por sus reviews y aquí esta el capitulo 2, en el anterior me equivoque y puse que era el capitulo 2 cuando era el 1 pero ya que C: disfruten este y nos leemos despues


	4. Conociendo mí mundo parte II

**Cap 3. Conociendo mí mundo parte II**

Miraba todo a su alrededor, es verdad ese lugar era enorme y hermoso y se notaba que realmente se habían esforzado en arreglarlo para ella, pero aún así no podía olvidar su verdadero hogar. De nuevo recorrió su habitación con la vista y recordó el momento en el que Soun le había dicho que debía regresar con su familia biológica.

_***Flash Back***_

— _¡No! — fue la respuesta de la azabache ante la petición del patriarca de la familia Tendo._

— _Hija, debes entender —_

— _No me llames hija, si realmente me amarás como tal no me pedirías eso —_

_El pelinegro miro con tristeza aquella mirada llena de rencor por parte de su pequeña Akane, aún así comprendía los sentimientos de su hija._

— _Sé bien que no será fácil para ti vivir con unos completos desconocidos, ni para nosotros será fácil vivir sin ti —_

_De inmediato los ojos marrones de la azabache se inundaron en lágrimas y Soun se apresuró a consolar a su pequeña._

— _Akane comprende, él no se irá sin ti y en cierta forma lo entiendo pues debió ser muy duro para ellos no tenerte y deber soportar estar lejos de ti con tal de mantenerte a salvo —_

_La azabache también comprendía eso y no odiaba a sus padres biológicos por abandonarla pues gracias a eso ella tuvo la mejor familia que pudo encontrar pero tenia tanto miedo de irse y no volver a ver a su familia, pues los Tendo siempre serian su familia sin importar que pasará._

— _¿No tengo otra opción? — preguntó con una pequeña esperanza en su voz._

_Y es que ella podría negarse hasta la muerte con tal de no ser apartada de los Tendo pero en el fondo sabía que eso causaría problemas a Soun, los Nagami al ser una familia poderosa podrían perjudicar a los Tendo en caso de no aceptar su negativa._

_Con todo el dolor del mundo tendría que aceptar, aunque le partiera el corazón el alejarse de su padre, sus hermanas y amigos pero sobre todo de aquel idiota de Ranma._ _Aquel día desquito todo ese odio en el Dojo._

_***Fin Flash Back ***_

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no noto la presencia de la pequeña Nami en su habitación.

— ¿Te gusta tu habitación Ne-san? — preguntó inocente la pequeña castaña.

— Si, es muy bonita —

— Que bueno, mamá se esmero en dejarla bonita para ti —

En ese instante recordó a aquella hermosa mujer que se había presentado ante ella como su madre, también en ese momento se presento la pequeña castaña que ahora estaba frente a ella; la pequeña Nami de tan solo seis años era su pequeña hermanita. Le miró jugar con la muñeca que llevaba en mano, nunca imagino que tendría una hermanita menor pero la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro en ese momento se esfumó como apareció al recordar a sus hermanas.

— Sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero éste es tu lugar y los Tendo serán una parte de ti siempre — La mujer acababa de entrar a la habitación y notó la triste expresión de su hija.

Akane se sorprendió ante tales palabras pero más aún porque la mujer corrió a abrazarle, realmente era su calidez algo tan maternal que le enternecía y es por ello que no se atrevía a reclamar nada pero tampoco pensaba olvidarse de lo que era importante para ella y lo había sido durante dieciséis años.

— Gracias y prometo poner todo de mi parte para que esto funcione pero eso no me hará olvidar a mi familia — marcó la última palabra.

La mujer le miró con dolor al escuchar esas palabras, sabía que le costaría mucho hacer que su hija los perdonará y más aún que los quisiera.

— Mamá —

— ¡Ni-san! — Gritó emocionada la pequeña Nami lanzándose a los brazos del joven recién llegado.

Ante ellas estaba un joven alto de unos veintiún años de edad con el cabello castaño y los ojos marrones como los de la mujer, de piel blanquecina y una dulce y encantadora sonrisa…


	5. Ahogando mis penas

Cap 4. Ahogando mis penas

— Hijo, ven a conocer a Akane — llamo la mujer dulcemente.

— ¿Akane… ella es? — como respuesta, la mujer y la pequeña asintieron.

El joven rápidamente le propino un fuerte abrazo mientras la elevaba a unos centímetros del suelo debido a su altura.

— No sabes cuanto he deseado conocerte —

La azabache se sonrojo ante la muestra de afecto recibida por parte del castaño, la bajo y le planto un beso en la mejilla antes de acercarse a su madre.

— Cariño, el es Takeru… tu hermano mayor —

El chico solo le sonrió y ella correspondió a ello, todo era tan nuevo… parecía que aún faltaba mucho que conocer y tendría que acostumbrarse a todas esas personas ajenas a ella. Después de conocer a su "hermano", bajaron a merendar… no pudo evitar recordar a Kasumi y Nabiki.

Hacía horas que nadie sabía de Ranma, desde la partida de Akane… el chico de la trenza había desaparecido y por más que lo buscaban, parecía como si la tierra misma se lo hubiese tragado.

En un bar desolado, dicho joven se encontraba ahogado en el alcohol y diciendo incoherencias a diestra y siniestra.

— Niño, ¿Realmente eres mayor de edad? — preguntaba el cantinero

.

— Ya le dije que si, sino no estaría aquí, pedazo de… —

Su rostro se estampo contra la barra, el cantinero prefería no hablar con él, pues desde que había llegado no paraba de insultar a quien le dirigiera la palabra.

— Maldita… Akane, eres una maldita —

— Vaya, vaya… como siempre culpando a los demás de tus desgracias, mi querido Ranma —

—… ¿Ryoga?, ¿Cómo demonios me encontraste? —

— Eres demasiado predecible — el chico se sentó a su lado. — Me pregunto, ¿Qué diría Akane si te viera en ese estado? —

— Ja, no diría nada… solo sacaría su mazo y me molería a golpes — expresó, soltando una pequeña rista.

— Eres patético, Saotome —

— Vete al demonio, _cerdo_ inútil —

Ryoga solo sonrió melancólico, pidió un trago y acompaño a Ranma en su desahogo, la verdad era que él también se sentía del asco. Miro a su alrededor y observo a cada uno de los hombres que ahora se encontraban perdidos en el alcohol al igual que el oji azul y pronto también él lo estaría.

Era de madrugada y el dueño del bar los había echado a patadas al saber que eran menores de edad, caminaban abrazados cantando una típica canción de despechados… toda una escena.

— Hasta que apareces… ¿Tú también, Ryoga? — Ukyo, quien venia acompañada de Nabiki, Kuno, Mousse y Shampoo corrió a auxiliarlos en su torpe andar.

— Airen… ¿Por qué hacer esto? — preguntó la molesta Shampoo.

— Tú… tú eres igual y… y tú también — señalo a Ukyo. — Todas son iguales, malditas —

Los presentes miraron al oji azul con lástima, suponían como debía sentirse ya que ni siquiera pudo despedirse de Akane; pero… ¿Llegar a emborracharse?, eso era realmente demasiado.

Los llevaron a casa de los Tendo, donde Kasumi esperaba ya con un estofado caliente y algún remedio para bajarles lo ebrio, claro suponiendo donde estaba Ranma.

— Ni siquiera te importe lo suficiente como para despedirte de mí… te odio, Ranma Saotome — entre lágrimas, la azabache apago la lámpara y se dispuso a conciliar el sueño.

Ranma ente abrió los ojos y noto que estaba ya en su habitación, metió la mando debajo de la almohada y de ahí saco una fotografía de la azabache.

— Te voy a borrar para siempre, Akane…—

Realmente ésta vez, me tarde un poco en actualizar :3


	6. La Fiesta

Hola!

Lamento haberme ausentado por tanto tiempo, la verdad no tenia tiempo de sentarme a escribir un nuevo capitulo y poco más estaba falta de inspiración, solo quiero que sepan que no me he olvidado del fic y aqui traigo un pequeño capi, espero que lo disfruten :D...

** Cap. 5 La Fiesta**

Hace ya un mes que comenzó la escuela, en el poco tiempo que llevaba en Londres ya había hecho un par de nuevos amigos, nunca imagino acostumbrarse tan rapido a su nuevo hogar; a pesar de extrañar demasiado a sus amigos y familia en Nerima, de vez en cuando se comunicaba con su padre y hermanas, de Ranma no había tenido noticia alguna lo cual la ponia sumamente triste. El sonido de la puerta interrumpio sus pensamientos, debia ser Takeru pues junto con Nami planeaban ir a ver una película esta tarde, termino de arreglarse y salio de la habitacion para encontrarse con sus hermanos.

— Vamos nee, estamos tarde —

— Tranquila Nami, el Cinema no se ira a ningún lado —

— Takeru tiene razón, pequeña —

* * *

Ranma se encontraba camino a casa, las clases habian terminado, por supuesto los extraños sucesos en su vida continuaban solo que sin Akane ya no eran lo mismo, es cierto que se nego a hablar con ella en diversas ocasiones, no tenia sentido al extrañarla como lo hacia y sin embargo no podia hablar con ella, seria demasiado doloroso.

— ¡Airen! —

Y ahí iba de nuevo, desde la partida de Akane tanto Shampoo como Ukyo no lo dejaban solo ni a sol ni a sombra, y la verdad es que eso no llenaba para nada su vacio emocional, pero era mejor que estar completamente solo; aunque se engañaran ambas sabían que eso no significaba ningún avance en su relación.

— Shampoo… —

— Shampoo ha venido a saber si Airen esta hambriento y quizás vendría con ella a comer Ramen —

— Gracias Shampoo, pero prefiero ir a casa, será otro día — sin más continuo su camino dejando atrás a la joven.

* * *

Estaban en la taquilla, por petición de Nami acordaron ver una película infantil, para desgracia de ambos jóvenes, una vez tuvieron las entradas en mano, fueron directo a la dulcería por refrescos y palomitas.

* * *

— Estoy preocupada por Ranma —

— Lo sé Kasumi y yo también lo estoy, creo que es él quien más sufrió con la partida de Akane —

— Padre… deberíamos hacer algo para animarlo —

— Tienes razón, pero… ¿Cómo? —

— Con una fiesta — dijo al fin Nabiki, quien hacia rato no apartaba la vista del televisor.

— Buena idea, yo enviare las invitaciones — anuncio Kasumi poniéndose de pie.

— ¡Estoy en casa! — anuncio el chico de la trenza.

* * *

Akane, Takeru y Nami se dirigen de nuevo a casa mientras discuten la película, la cual ha encantado a la pequeña Nami, quien no deja de hablar de ella, en casa los esperaban sus padres para la cena y no debían demorar, sin embargo una Academia de Vale Todo llama la atención de Akane.

— Pero que cosa tan fea, esa gente se divierte agrediéndose unos a otros — dijo la pequeña Nami con mueca de disgusto.

— ¿Pero qué dices Nami?, si el Vale Todo es un deporte de lo más grandioso —

— Grandioso y lo que tú quieras, pero debemos volver a casa —dijo Takeru soltando una carcajada. Entonces se pusieron de nuevo camino a casa…

* * *

Kasumi se encargo de repartir las invitaciones y organizar la pequeña sorpresa de Ranma, todo estaba listo; la comida, las bebidas y el ambiente, Nabiki no se había movido un segundo de la puerta estafando a uno que otro incauto. Ranma estaba sentado y apartado del resto de gente que parecía bastante animada mientras que Shampoo y Ukyo hacían sus "movimientos de conquista".

— No creo que este funcionando Tendo… —

— Me temo que tienes razón amigo Saotome —

— Nada en este mundo animara a mi pobre Ranma —

* * *

Por un segundo logro apartarse de aquellas mujeres a la cuales se agrego la loca hija de los Tatewaki, estaba solo en la cocina, al fin un momento de paz; noto que el insistente timbre del teléfono y sin mucha gana lo respondió.

— Casa de la Familia Tendo… — menciono con desgana.

— ¿Ranma? —

_Era ella, no podía estar equivocado, su voz le era inconfundible y aunque su corazón saltaba de alegría al escucharle después de largas semanas, no podía permitirse demostrarle cuanto le extrañaba._

— Sí… ¿Quién es? —

— A…Akane — dijo la joven en un susurro al sentir su corazón hecho pedazos sabiendo que Ranma ya le había hecho a un lado.

— Ah vaya, eres tú y… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —

— Solo… solo llamaba para saber como se encuentran todos por allá —

— Escucha Akane, me encantaría quedarme a charlar contigo pero veras hay una fiesta en mi honor que no quiero perderme, si quieres hablar con Kasumi o Nabiki será mejor que llames otro día pues ellas están demasiado animadas en este momento —

— Oh… ya… ya veo, esta bien… disculpa la molestia, hasta luego Ranma —

— Sí, como sea, adiós… —

_Solo pudo escuchar el tono al terminar la llamada, inmediatamente gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a cubrir su rostro, nunca imagino que Ranma la trataría de esa manera, es decir, habían pasado casi dos meses de su partida y a él ni siquiera parecía importarle, no se lo podía creer, quizá era demasiado pretender ser parte de aquella vida, pues estaba claro que ya su presencia no era requerida por nadie y seria mejor continuar su vida así, donde le correspodia estar ahora._

* * *

— ¡Maldición! — expreso el oji azul al mismo tiempo que golpeaba la pared, no podía entender por que se había comportado así con Akane, la primera vez en dos meses que podía hablar con ella y tenia que ser un patán. — ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué? —

— ¿Ranma?, ¿Te encuentras bien? —

— ¿Kasumi? —

— ¿Quién llamo? —

— Akane… —

Pasaron un buen rato conversando, Ranma se atrevió a contarle todo lo ocurrido, después de todo Kasumi era la única que podría entenderlo y aconsejarlo sin reprocharle nada, realmente nadie parecía darse cuenta de la ausencia del "festejado", incluso Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi disfrutaban de la celebración sin él.

— Ranma… debes admitir que extrañas a Akane, ella se marcho muy triste al no poder despedirse de ti y debe estar muy herida después de la forma en que le hablaste o al menos puedo asegurarte que esperaba otra reacción de tu parte, lo mejor que podrías hacer es hablar con ella y aclararlo todo — fueron las palabras de la joven quien sonrió maternal al peli negro antes de regresar a la fiesta.

Lo dudo unos segundos, pero se decidió a tomar el teléfono, busco en la lista junto al teléfono y marco cada numero con rapidez, se escucho el tono que indicaba la llamada entrante, no había nada que impidiera que esta vez aclarara todo entre Akane y él…

* * *

Y hasta aquí... prometo actualizar tan pronto me sea posible, también he de mencionar que a partir de ahora las cosas iran un poco más dificiles para nuestra querida parejita, esperemos que aguanten lo que viene :P...

**Adelanto...**

_— Estoy segura de que es lo que quiero para mi, la pregunta es, ¿Me apoyaran en esto? —_

_— He arruinado muchas cosas en mi vida, pero puedo asegurarte que tarde o temprano volvere a verte Akane... —_

_— No te dejare sola, nunca... Akane —_


	7. Decisiones

**Cap. 6 Decisiones**

El timbre del teléfono resonó en la habitación, ella sin embargo se encontraba sentada en un rincón , sostenía sus piernas con ambos brazos, en posición fetal su mentón se encontraba recostado entre sus rodillas, aún seguía llorando y realmente tenía la esperanza de que fuese Ranma quien llamaba en esos momentos, levanto el rostro y fijo su vista en el aparato sobre la mesita de noche, estiro su brazo derecho, con la intención de responder al llamado… pero algo la contuvo, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos con mayor intensidad al imaginar lo que pasaría si descolgaba el teléfono y… no pudo, no tuvo el valor de levantar la bocina y contestar.

— Lo siento… Ranma, pero ya me has lastimado demasiado — fueron sus últimas palabras antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a su habitación.

* * *

Él continuaba esperando a que ella respondiera, estuvo llamando durante casi media hora hasta darse cuenta de que nadie tomaría su llamada, lanzo un último suspiro y después de despedirse de los invitados, claro de los que le prestaron atención, se dirigió a su recamara.

— Akane… ¿Por qué no contestaste? — sus palabras salían con algo de rabia, mientras colocaba sus manos sobre la frente. — Aunque después de cómo te trate, supongo que es algo normal… —

Un estruendo anuncio que Genma había irrumpido en la habitación, lucia algo alcoholizado, parece que se excedió un poco en la bebida, argumentando claro la celebración en honor a su hijo, típico de Genma Saotome.

* * *

La luz del sol se filtraba por las cortinas de la habitación hermosamente decorada, la azabache dio un par de vueltas en su cama, soltando un par de gemidos de molestia, no se sentía de lo mejor, anoche se desvelo un poco y además con todo lo que había llorado, la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle.

— Siento como si no hubiera dormido nada — menciono haciendo a un lado las sabanas, con pereza se movió un poco en la cama antes de salir de ella, lo primero que hizo fue abrir un poco las cortinas y después de un largo bostezo se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

— ¡Akane!, ¡el desayuno esta listo! — escucho la voz de su madre desde el pasillo, ella prefería despertarle de esa manera a enviar a una de las chicas del servicio a hacerlo, era una forma un poco más personal y cariñosa de alguna manera.

— ¡Enseguida bajo! — anuncio desde la regadera, antes de abrir la llave.

— De acuerdo — dijo la mujer, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su bello rostro.

Comenzó a ducharse, se relajo por un par de minutos bajo el agua caliente y medito un poco sobre lo ocurrido anoche, sobre todo pensó en la decisión que había tomado, aprovecharía la hora de la comida para comunicársela a sus **padres**, no era bueno comenzar el día con una noticia así, mientras tanto despejo su mente por unos minutos, olvidándose de todo y de todos, se sentía tan bien estar de esa manera, ausente del mundo, la voz de Nami fue lo que la saco de su meditación, la llamaba de nuevo para anunciarle el desayuno, así pues, rápidamente salió de la ducha, se vistió lo más rápido que le fue posible y bajo al comedor…

* * *

Por el contrario a lo esperado, Ranma estaba de muy buen humor esa mañana, si bien la noche anterior se fue a la cama muy desanimado por lo ocurrido, el día de hoy se había despertado con mucho ánimo, tenía un rostro resplandeciente y hasta sonreía.

— Vaya, vaya Ranma, hoy estas de buenas — hablo Nabiki mientras se llevaba un pedazo de tocino a la boca.

— Sin importar lo que me digan hoy, ni quien lo diga, les aseguro que nada ni nadie cambiara mi buen humor — tomo unos bocados de huevos revueltos y un sorbo de jugo de naranja, antes de salir apresuradamente de la casa.

— ¿Qué le pasara a Ranma? —

— No lo sé amigo Soun — respondió Genma bebiendo un poco de té.

— Quizá algo muy bueno le haya pasado, o pensado — puntuó Kasumi con una gran sonrisa, siendo extrañamente observada por el resto de la familia.

* * *

Caminaba sin rumbo, lo habitual en su vida, maldecía no tener el menor sentido de la orientación, observaba de un lado a otro, esperando ver algo o a alguien conocido, sus plegarias fueron respondidas rápidamente al ver a cierto chico de oscuro y trenzado cabello acercarse a él a una velocidad sorprendente.

— ¡Ryoooga! —

— ¡¿Ranma?! — expresó antes de ser literalmente aplastado por el oji azul. — ¡Maldición Ranma, ten más cuidado! —

— Calma amigo Ryoga, me alegra haberte encontrado, justo a ti te buscaba —

— Ja, ¿debería sentirme honrado por eso? —

— Estoy seguro de que no te parecerá al principio, pero créeme es algo que nos conviene a ambos —

— Te escucho… —

El chico comenzó a relatar sus planes, mientras tanto Hibiki escuchaba atento, haciendo muecas extrañas de vez en cuando, espero a que el oji azul finalizara su relato, se cruzo de piernas, cerró los ojos y coloco su mano derecha sosteniendo su mentón por un par de minutos, mientras procesaba la información y meditaba su respuesta.

— Es una locura y lo sabes… —

— Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo —

— Siendo así… cuenta conmigo —

— ¡Genial!, gracias Ryoga — le propino un ligero golpe en la espalda antes de marcharse, dejando al mencionado en el suelo donde ahora se encontraba, el cual solo lo observo marcharse con una gran sonrisa.

El pelinegro caminaba con ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza, una postura familiar en él, sonreía ampliamente mientras meditaba el comienzo de su plan. — He arruinado muchas cosas en mi vida, pero puedo asegurarte que tarde o temprano volveré a verte, Akane... —

* * *

La comida transcurría tranquilamente, se preguntaban lo normal, que tal las clases, el trabajo, su padre debía volver al trabajo en poco tiempo así que trataban de no retrasarlo mucho con platicas, él ya hacía lo posible para comer con ellos, siendo el jefe no tenía hora de regreso, podía tardarse lo que deseara, pero eso era algo que Tenjou Nagami no acostumbraba hacer.

Los observo durante un par de minutos, antes de tomar valor para decir lo que estaba muriendo por salir de su garganta. Lanzo un suspiro y llamo la atención de los presentes en la mesa.

— Hay… hay algo que deseo compartir con ustedes — dijo tratando de hacer a un lado todo el nerviosismo que tenía encima.

— Dinos hija… — pidió amablemente Ayumi.

— Pues… —

Conto a su familia todos sus planes, todos, absolutamente todos en la mesa se quedaron con la boca abierta ante la proposición de Akane, Nami comenzó a llorar de repente, no le gustaba para nada la idea de su hermana.

— Pero, hija… — hablo Tenjou. — Creo que te estas precipitando, aún no sabes lo que quieres… —

— Estoy segura de que es lo que quiero para mí, la pregunta es, ¿Me apoyaran en esto? —

…

Hubo un largo silencio, Ayumi trataba de calmar los sollozos de Nami, Takeru por su parte mantenía la mirada perdida en su plato, quería entender el por qué de las acciones de Akane, pero no podía hacer nada mejor por su hermana que apoyarla.

— Quizá… deberíamos darle una oportunidad, es su vida después de todo — comento el joven.

— Takeru… — le llamo su madre.

— Sí, madre… —

* * *

La azabache se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas del extenso jardín, pensaba en lo que sería su vida después de esto, de repente sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban, reconoció la sensación inmediatamente.

— Gracias por haberme apoyado — dijo sacándole una sonrisa al joven.

— No te dejare sola, nunca... Akane —

* * *

Después de la espera aquí vengo con el sexto capítulo, espero les guste y me dejen un lindo Review, antes de decir hasta pronto les dejo un pequeño avance y agradecimientos...

**Avance**

_— Me voy contigo —_

_— Pero... no dejaré que renuncies a tu vida aquí — la azabache trato de convencerlo de no cometer una locura como ella lo hacía —_

_— Te lo dije, no te dejaré sola, así que me voy, ya hemos estado alejados demasiado tiempo hermana —_

_— Gracias... Takeru... —_

...

**maxhika:** Te agradezco el que hayas seguido el fic desde el principio, como lo imaginaste Takeru sera una parte muy importante en la historia de Ranma y Akane, espero sigas esta historia hasta el final y me gustaría ver uno de tus bellos Reviews pronto.

**InsuaRominaAndrea:** Gracias por leer y descuida aunque habrá algunas dificultades, no pienso hacer de ésta historia una tragedia.

**rosi:** Cierto, ahora si se le paso un poco la mano a nuestro querido Ran-chan, pero es necesario para la historia y descuida que muy pronto aparecerá alguien que enredara un poco más esta historia de amor.

**elianamz-bv:** Gracias, no te preocupes que Ranma la tendrá un poco difícil reconquistar a Akane, tampoco le vamos a dar el gusto.

**01Saku10:** Gracias por leer, me alegra saber que el fic ha llamado tu atención.


End file.
